parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Collection Full.
Here is part one of my TUGS Parody Collection.TUGS Parody Casts: 1. TUGS/An American Tail Parody Collection Sunshine as Fievel Ten Cents as Tiger 2. TUGS/Balto Parody Ten Cents as Balto 3. TUGS/Crash Bandicoot Parody Collection Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot Zorran as Dr. Neo Cortex Puffa as Aku Aku Goods Engine as Farmer Ernest 4. TUGS/Croc Parody 1 Ten Cents as Croc 5. TUGS/Super Mario Bros Parody Collection Puffa as Luigi Sunshine as Yoshi Ten Cents as Mario Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach 6. TUGS/Rayman Parody Collection Ten Cents as Rayman Puffa as Tarayzan Luigi as The Magician Bluto as Mr. Dark Hercules as Globox Princess Daisy as Betilla the Fairy Yoshi as Murfy Tex as Andre Count Razoff as Himself 7. TUGS/Rayman's All New Animated Series Parody Collection Part 1 Ten Cents as Rayman Billy Shoepack as LacMac Lillie Lightship as Betina Top Hat as Cookie Sea Rouge as Flips Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard Captain Zero as The Great Rigatoni Bluenose as Detective Grub Tug Boats as People Sally Seaplane as Grub's Girlfriend Puffa as No. 7 Train Johnny Cuba as The Car Eating Monster Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72 JoelTheSwedishDragon TheNewTrainBoy54 TrainBoy43 TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle NewMaster626 Rabbit437 Emile Fischer Allen Graph TheBatman93 dcolemanh FantasyFilms2013 sammuel1993 Alan Lynch Eli J. Brony Shaun Brittain Julian14Bernardino Daniel Pineda Darth Kenobi Vendalin Noah B. bluecoatscheesypoofs sampea CAML Francisco Hilario Philip McGhee RailPony TheTrueSpyroMan OldClassicGamer emshomar SkarloeyRailway01 Tiffany Salazar Saffya Ramahfool DenisFan1998 Christopher Yagodzinski JamesUK1999 James Haworth James Graham Mathias Melter OldNewABCNostalgia Steven Garcia118 OneWelshSheep DuckGWR08 Thomas the Lego Engine CraneProductions27 Joshua Horvath Collin Joe TrainBoy7 Tuckinator15 Junior Campbell Trevor Ledgeway William S. Young KENDO BULL oiramletoh bluebellModelrailway carson08022000 Dan Hull Burning Platypus Joshua Horvath Darioquendero MrHarrySkywalker CloneCommandos101 HokuRinn Dr. D. luis bravo Fancy Pants danlefou acw71000 edwardtophat Jacob Kitts TheUnluckyTug LinkZeldaHD RailWarrior Chuck Pierce dylan raby Malechi Perez martin1221000 BrickOtto17 David245611 SaltyFan12 CBLoquendo64 AngryChair1412 Julian Bernardino NuriToxican TheBlueE2 OneTrueThomasFan Stuingtion 666Zombifyed Thomas Parodies'Home CaptainKmanOFP857 Joseph Marshall GondarthReturns KingSaber417 Steam/Diesel Trains & Railways Inmoo Lewis Davies Productions 6024KE1 Jake Rutigliano EddieToot0959X The Thomas Lover LeagueOfGhouls L1FeMaKeR ZachFB Studios Shreklol Fioaoiudou Andrew Chesworth McrGamer79 GamrTV Shining Luna Productions Joshua Horvath BikdipOnABus MizuGaming Tuckinator15 Milan P. edwardianeccentric Blue Hyper Man Louise Whittle MSTSstudio Merritt TrainBoy TrainFan365 Daniel Alsop Mr. Larrison 1223crashbandicoot GarlandTheGreat Sam B BBC MrEngine88 hunterkiller1440 foxontourthesecond luis bravo Fancy Pants OneTrueThomasFan Stuington ApeCommander88 colin goldsmith Chris Warman hardrockinsteve123 CraneProductions27 MSTSstudio skip3579 TheTrueSpyroMan iluvallmychao0071 donald9anddouglas10 Firmus Piett Chakri Jones Moni Prak and Friends hunterkiller1440 JBTEvans CarlosJB84 LynxPetroleum sunburnedgravy TrainBoy1984 MERCENARIO CRAZY Jeff Mitchell Łukasz Mokros honskilled honskilled2 dylan raby William S. Young KENDO BULL Terrier55Stepney Tuckinator15 NickyHelp lagrogne LinkZeldaHD PSOV-MAINLINE InterCitiesExpress martin1221000 David Moyle LeagueofGhouls Andresitum 36c Studios UltimateGamerKA Lawrence Conyers hardrockinsteve123 MegaRaptor94 Stephen Druschke Films and more Note: I own nothing! Here is part two of my TUGS Parody Collection. TUGS Parody Casts: 1. TUGS/Rayman's All New Animated Series Parody Collection Part 2 Ten Cents as Rayman Billy Shoepack as LacMac Lillie Lightship as Betina Top Hat as Cookie Sea Rouge as Flips Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard Captain Zero as The Great Rigatoni Bluenose as Detective Grub Tug Boats as People Sally Seaplane as Grub's Girlfriend Puffa as No. 7 Train Johnny Cuba as The Car Eating Monster 2. TUGS/Spyro the Dragon Parody Collection The Ringmaster as The Camera Man Agent Ed as Astor Rayman as Lindar Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc Ten Cents as Spyro Hercules as Sparx Gumball as Professor Mario as Prince Hunter Princess Belle as Elora Betty Boop as Sheila Sonic as Sgt James Byrd Peter Venkman as Bentley Queen Grimhilde as The Sorceress Princess Peach as Princess Bianca Laurel as Agent 9 3. TUGS/Star Wars Parody Collection Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker Hercules as Han Solo/Obi-Wan Kenobi Puffa as Chewbacca Gumball as Obi-Wan Kenobi Evil Train as Darth Vader Sally Seaplane as Princess Leia Chip as C3PO Sunshine as R2D2 Hank as Qui-Gon Jinn Lillie Lightship as Padme Amidala Oliver the Vast as Darth Maul 4. TUGS/The Amazing World of Gumball Parody 1 Ten Cents as Gumball 5. TUGS/The Little Engine That Could Parody Collection Ten Cents as Tillie Warrior as Farnsworth Big Mac as Pete Hercules as Doc Grampus as Rollo The Clown Pearl as Grumpella Sally Seaplane as Missy 6. TUGS/The Young Ones Intro Ten Cents as Rick Hercules as Vyvyan Fire Tug as Mike Zip and Zug as Neil 7. TUGS/Thomas Parody Collection Ten Cents as Thomas Hercules as Edward Elephant as Himself Kimba as Salty Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Henry Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as James Casey Jones as Captain Star Chinese Dragon as Himself Sunshine as Percy Inverness (Theodore Tugboat) as Duck Lillie Lightship as Emily Emily the Tugboat as Rosie Shrimpers as Foolish Freight Cars Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Gordon Agent Ed as Fiery Flynn Georgia as Old Slow Coach Truro (Theodore Tugboat) as Toby 8. TUGS/Tonic Trouble Parody Collection Ten Cents as Agent Ed George as Burk Oliver the Vast as Grogh Lillie Lightship as Suzy Hercules as Doc Casey Jones as Agent Xyz Evil Train as Robotsuitcase 9. TUGS/CatDog Parody Collection Hercules as Cat Ten Cents as Dog Detective Grub as Cliff Zorran as Lube Lillie Lightship as Shriek Sunshine as Winslow Johnny Cuba as Rancid Rabbit 10. TUGS/Rocko's Modern Life Paordy Collection Sunshine as Rocko Ten Cents as Heffer Lord Stinker as Spunky Puffa as Filburt 11. TUGS/Godzilla and King Kong Parody Collection Johnny Cuba as Godzilla D261 as King Kong 12. TUGS/The Land Before Time Parody 1 Ten Cents as Littlefoot 13. TUGS/The Princess Bride Parody 1 Ten Cents as Inigo Montoya Emelius Browne as Fezzik 14. TUGS/The Three Little Pigs Parody Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Theodore as The Three Little Pigs 15. TUGS/Tom and Jerry Parody Intro Hercules as Tom Ten Cents as Jerry 16. TUGS/Tom Sawyer Parody 1 Ten Cents as Tom SawyerLillie Lightship as Becky 17. TUGS/Woody Woodpecker Parody 1 Ten Cents as Woody Woodpecker Oliver the Vast as The Hungry Cat 18. TUGS/Sonic Parody 1 Ten Cents as Sonic Lillie Lightship as Princess Sally Acorn Theodore as Antione 19. TUGS/Star Fox Parody 1 Ten Cents as Fox McCloud Lillie Lightship as Krystal 20. TUGS/Shrek Parody Collection Ten Cents as Shrek Sunshine as Donkey Lillie Lightship as Princess Fiona Theodore as Puss in Boots Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72 JoelTheSwedishDragon TheNewTrainBoy54 TrainBoy43 TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle NewMaster626 Rabbit437 Emile Fischer Allen Graph TheBatman93 dcolemanh FantasyFilms2013 sammuel1993 Alan Lynch Eli J. Brony Shaun Brittain Julian14Bernardino Daniel Pineda Darth Kenobi Vendalin Noah B. bluecoatscheesypoofs sampea CAML Francisco Hilario Philip McGhee RailPony TheTrueSpyroMan OldClassicGamer emshomar SkarloeyRailway01 Tiffany Salazar Saffya Ramahfool DenisFan1998 Christopher Yagodzinski JamesUK1999 James Haworth James Graham Mathias Melter OldNewABCNostalgia Steven Garcia118 OneWelshSheep DuckGWR08 Thomas the Lego Engine CraneProductions27 Joshua Horvath Collin Joe TrainBoy7 Tuckinator15 Junior Campbell Trevor Ledgeway William S. Young KENDO BULL oiramletoh bluebellModelrailway carson08022000 Dan Hull Burning Platypus Joshua Horvath Darioquendero MrHarrySkywalker CloneCommandos101 HokuRinn Dr. D. luis bravo Fancy Pants danlefou acw71000 edwardtophat Jacob Kitts TheUnluckyTug LinkZeldaHD RailWarrior Chuck Pierce dylan raby Malechi Perez martin1221000 BrickOtto17 David245611 SaltyFan12 CBLoquendo64 AngryChair1412 Julian Bernardino NuriToxican TheBlueE2 OneTrueThomasFan Stuingtion 666Zombifyed Thomas Parodies'Home CaptainKmanOFP857 Joseph Marshall GondarthReturns KingSaber417 Steam/Diesel Trains & Railways Inmoo Lewis Davies Productions 6024KE1 Jake Rutigliano EddieToot0959X The Thomas Lover LeagueOfGhouls L1FeMaKeR ZachFB Studios Shreklol Fioaoiudou Andrew Chesworth McrGamer79 GamrTV Shining Luna Productions Joshua Horvath BikdipOnABus MizuGaming Tuckinator15 Milan P. edwardianeccentric Blue Hyper Man Louise Whittle MSTSstudio Merritt TrainBoy TrainFan365 Daniel Alsop Mr. Larrison 1223crashbandicoot GarlandTheGreat Sam B BBC MrEngine88 hunterkiller1440 foxontourthesecond luis bravo Fancy Pants OneTrueThomasFan Stuington ApeCommander88 colin goldsmith Chris Warman hardrockinsteve123 CraneProductions27 MSTSstudio skip3579 TheTrueSpyroMan iluvallmychao0071 donald9anddouglas10 Firmus Piett Chakri Jones Moni Prak and Friends hunterkiller1440 JBTEvans CarlosJB84 LynxPetroleum sunburnedgravy TrainBoy1984 MERCENARIO CRAZY Jeff Mitchell Łukasz Mokros honskilled honskilled2 dylan raby William S. Young KENDO BULL Terrier55Stepney Tuckinator15 NickyHelp lagrogne LinkZeldaHD PSOV-MAINLINE InterCitiesExpress martin1221000 David Moyle LeagueofGhouls Andresitum 36c Studios UltimateGamerKA Lawrence Conyers hardrockinsteve123 MegaRaptor94 Stephen Druschke Films and more Note: I own nothing!Category:UbiSoftFan94